Buenas noches, Craig
by CreationLM
Summary: Era joven, mas sin embargo sabía sobre la vida y el amor: eso era cuando alguien te molesta mucho pero aún así no le gritas porque sabes que eso lo heriría... lo había aprendido gracias a Kenneth, uno de sus pocos amigos y vecino lejano, quien se aseguraba de siempre darle las buenas noches, pues lo quería. /Pequeña historia dedicada.


**South Park no me pertenece a mi, ni a ninguna persona que lea esto.**

**Historia especialmente dedicada a Sakuyachan.**

* * *

**Buenas Noches, Craig.**

**By Création.**

* * *

_Matías era un pequeño murciélago, que como a todos los murciélagos le gustaba la noche y la oscuridad, de hecho uno de sus juegos favoritos era el escondite ya que así podía esconderse siempre que quería en los lugares más oscuros aunque eso sí, siempre en lugares de poca altura ya que Matías tenía verdadero pánico a las alturas._

_Sus amigos preferían otro tipo de juegos, solían jugar a las camas elásticas colocándose sobre unos paneles de madera realmente altos y dejándose caer sobre las camas para poder saltar. Lo cierto es que era un juego realmente divertido pero Matías, debido a su miedo no podía jugar, y mientras ellos jugaban con las camas, él tenía que quedarse solo leyendo un libro en una esquina._

_A pesar de que siempre había tenido miedo, nunca había intentado superarlo, mas de mil veces sus amigos le habían ofrecido jugar con ellos pero él, atemorizado, se negaba a aceptar a propuesta. Un día su mejor amiga Tina decidió que ya era hora de que las cosas cambiasen y de que Matías pudiese jugar con los demás como un murciélago normal y corriente._

_Para que pudiera superar sus miedos, lo llevó hasta lo alto de un barranco donde, disimuladamente, le dio un empujón. Matías cayó al vacío y, como era un murciélago, desplegó sus alas. Pero pesar de sus intentos por elevarse, el seguía descendiendo rápidamente, sin conseguir detener su caída... el era tan joven..._

_..._

-¡Esa es una terrible historia, kenneth!- Dijo totalmente indignado y cruzándose de brazos infantilmente. El mayor suelta una risita.

-¿No te gustó? ¡Pero si te la conté especialmente para ti!- Respondió con gracia, y una sonrisa un tanto burlona.

-¡NO! Eres muy malo contando historias...- Mencionó, al tiempo que le sacaba la lengua, cerraba los ojos y volteaba para otro lado (realzando su "indignación").

El infante del pijama azul rey se encontraba sentado en su cama, recargándose contra la cabecera de la misma y teniendo cubierto sus piernas con las cobijas que hacían juego con sus ropas. El rubio mayor se encontraba también se encontraba sentado en la cama del pequeño niñito de casi diez años de edad, sin embargo se encontraba de frente al otro, con sus pies tocando el suelo. Era de noche, las estrellas adornaban el cielo despejado y una ligera brisa entraba por la ventana abierta.

Kenny, sintió un poco de ternura al ver al chico. Para que engañarse, no podía darle la contra por mucho tiempo. No a ese pequeño pelinegro de brackets coloridos. Le sonrió.

-Ok, ok, quizás el final fue un poco drástico... discúlpame, Craig.- mencionó con ternura en su voz.

El pelinegro volteo a verlo, abriendo solo uno de sus ojos. Al hacerlo, nota como el chico le sonríe alegremente y se relaja.

-Está biiiiiiiiiien... no importa.- Le devolvió la sonrisita.

-Eres un buen chico, Craiggy... -Se acercó al otro y se revolvió los cabellos.

El menor se agacho un poco por el contacto. Kenneth aprovechó y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. Se miraron un momento, sonriéndose mutuamente.

-Creo... creo que ya es un poco tarde para que aún estés despierto. Mañana debes ir a la escuela.

-Pero keeeeeeeny...- Dijo como un berrinche -Yo no tengo sueño, si me cuesta levantarme en la mañana, mamá me deja faltar. ¡Por favor! solo es un día, ¿si?

El corazón se le encogió, y dejó salir un pequeño 'aww', Y lo abrazó.

-Aww, pero la respuesta es NO.- Dijo burlesco.

-buu buu, ¿en serio?- se pone triste por la repuesta del mayor.

-Seap...

-Te crees mejor porque casi me doblas la edad... y la altura.- se molesta de nuevo y cruza los brazos. Agacha la mirada y frunce el ceño.

-jaja, no seas tontito. Tú sabes qu...

-NAH NAH NAH NAH NAH! Tú no eres mejor que yo... ¡púdrete, McCormick! -Interrumpe al otro. Patalea y golpea la cama con sus puños cerrado.

-¡Shhhhhhhhtt! Despertarás a tu mami... -susurró. El niñito se detuvo en seguida y guardó silencio.

-oh... lo siento...- susurró también él. Kenneth se pone de pie.

-Pero hablo en serio, Craig. Debes dormir. Lo necesitas para crecer fuerte y hermoso como este bello rubio.- le dice para después guiñarle un ojo con arrogancia excesiva.

Craig solo lo mira inexpresivo, tratando de deducir en su mente por que rayos permitía que ese chico siguiera visitándolo por las noches. No era como si le molestara, pero a veces podía ser taaaaaaaaan jodidamente ridículo e infantil. Rueda los ojos, y se acuesta de lado en su cama; tapándose con tu cobija hasta los hombros y dándole la espalda al otro.

-¿Te enojaste?- Preguntó. Se acerca más a él y se agacha hasta esta poder darle un suave beso en los cabellos del otro.

-Si eso te molesta: si.

Kenny ríe. De verdad que le gustaba como el otro lograba con tanta facilidad que le surgieran sonrisas y risas espontáneas, con su simple presencia. Craig gira hasta quedar boca-arriba, notando así la cercanía entre ambos.

Era joven, más sin embargo la vida ya le había dado varias lecciones importantes, como por ejemplo, que no se debe confiar en extraños, que robar te hacía malo, que papá no siempre era muy cariñoso y bueno (N.A: tomando de pequeña referencia a 'You not are my daddy'), que no es lo mismo un compañero de clase que un amigo de verdad y... sobre el amor. El sabía sobre eso: sabía que era cuando le dices a una persona que te gusta su camisa y aunque él la use todos los días, que era es cuando sales con alguien a comer y le das la mayoría de tus papitas fritas sin hacer que esa otra persona te dé de las suyas, era cuando alguien te molesta mucho pero no le gritas porque sabes que eso herirá sus sentimientos... todo eso lo había aprendido gracias a Kenneth, uno de sus pocos amigos y vecino lejano(vivían a unas cuantas calles).

Desde el principio el fue cariñoso con él, y no lo rechazó como todos. Y eso le gustaba mucho. Le gustaba que pudiera hablar con él sobre lo que le inquietaba por más tonto que fuera, le gustaba que a pesar de que el mayor tuviera problemas, el siempre mantenía una sonrisa cálida, le gustaba que le enseñara cosas y le gustaba que él lo quisiera, pues Craig quería a Kenny.

Kenneth le sonríe dulcemente y se acerca al pequeño, robándole un tierno y muy pequeño beso en los labios, al cual, el pelinegro corresponde tímidamente, a pesar de no ser el primero.

No pasa mucho tiempo y el mayor se separa.

-Debo irme...- dice, para después tomar su mochila y acercarse a la ventana entre-abierta. Gira a ver de nuevo al chico quien lo mira con cierta preocupación.

-¿V-vas a regresar mañana?- pregunta, apretando ligeramente las cobijas con sus manos. Kenny sonríe, transmitiendo confianza.

-Por supuesto que si, Craiggy. Siempre lo hago.- se acomoda correctamente su mochila en su espalda y abre un poco las la ventana. -Buenas noches.

Al decir esto, sale por la ventana, y a pesar de estar en el segundo piso, él salta con astucia, y cae sano y salvo en el suelo. Comienza a correr por la calle vacía en dirección a su hogar.

Craig sale rápidamente de su cama y va hasta su ventana. Mira a través de ella y observa al mayor alejarse.

-Buenas noches...- susurra.

.

* * *

**...**

**Como antes había mencionado, esta historia va dedicada con mucho amor para Sakuyachan:3 como regalo de cumpleaños suuuuuuuuper atrasadoxD jaja, disculpa por eso, por cierto:) Sabes que te aprecio mucho -imagina aquí un corazón... un corazón gay.-**

**Espero que les haya gustado el hecho de que kenny entraba al cuarto de un niño todas las noches o.o ... jaja, no se lo tomen mal:) compártanme su opinión... la timidez aquí no existe;)**

**(la imagen nada que ver, pero buuueno:B)**

**Saludos, besos, abrazos, manzanas y todo lo que se les antojec:**

**Création, se despide.**

.


End file.
